Talk:Doppelganger
Does anyone know how long you have to wait for it to come?--Kite X 14:49, 20 April 2007 (UTC) It takes ten minutes of standing still in an area for it to appear. Don't fiddle with the controller, don't check your map, do NOTHING. Then look for a red arrow pointing to it and you've got it. --User:TsukasaElkKite Thanks.--Kite X 15:18, 20 April 2007 (UTC) He shows up in less time at the area "Δ elegant your shadow". --Ryou Misaki 23:17 21 April 2007 (UTC) What items do you get in volume 2 for beating him?--204.184.37.2 12:39, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :You get a rare Twin Blade weapon and a rare Edge Punisher weapon. By the way, Doppleganger appears in any normal field-type area, and you don't have to stand still, you just have to not get into any battles for that amount of time. You can still get items and kick Chims.--OtakuD50 16:34, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::If you beat the doppelganger a second time after you get the Twin Blade and edge punisher weapons, you also get a rare Flick Reaper weapon.--Phoenix of the Desert 01:34, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I went ahead and changed the 'equipment' section for the doppelganger to show the weapons you get from beating him in reminisce. I cant guarentee 'heines' is spelled right cause I dont have access to reminisce right now though. If people dont think the 'Heines' series should be shown cause you dont immediately get it, go ahead and delete it. --Phoenix of the Desert 16:07, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Is it "Heine's" or just "Heine"? It's Japanese by the way, not the ketchup. - Kuukai2 22:51, 9 June 2007 (UTC) In volume 3 you get DG-0, not shure abot the american version though. :It's the same in both the American and Japanese version. Additional Weapons So unless I complete Rebirth and Reminiscence, the only thing I'll be able to get in Redemption is Begone's Servant and DG-0? -- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing I'm new and have never made a Wiki account before, so please excuse me if I'm doing this wrong. In the dotHack//GU (american) trilogy, I have beaten the Doppelganger every time and collected all the items. But I can't help to notice that all of them are for Haseo alone. It makes sense, since he's the main character and the only one played by us... but I'd really like to know if there is any Doppelganger equipment for other classes like the Macabre Dancer, or Lord Partizan, or Light Armor-users. Zelkova's original stats and such have been discovered hidden in game data despite their difference from when you get his Member Address in Redemption. Is there any chance that the Doppelganger has hidden items programmed for each of the other classes too? I know there's no chance of obtaining them. I'd just really like to know what they are and what abilities they have, if they even exist at all. Celestial Sun Tzu (talk) 14:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC)